


The Name On The Cover

by Kolarov



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternative Universe - Train, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolarov/pseuds/Kolarov
Summary: Leo goes on a trip to the country side by train.He has loved trains since a very young age, so he decides to re-experiment his childhood obsession and figures out why he found them joyful the moment he meets the mysterious young man.





	The Name On The Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewriterszone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterszone/gifts).



The sun was almost setting, as his two shiny eyes followed the groups of birds, flying in the orange skies, racing to their homes, he had found it joyful to follow the birds with his eyes, to study the way they moved and to fall in love with those beautiful creatures. 

 

The sun was gone and so were the birds, Leo found it boring to stare at the emptiness of the darkness, so he gathered his courage and decided to read the final chapter of his book. He had always found it hard to read the final chapters of books that are so beautiful, but his boredom and emptiness as the darkness outside forced him.

 

They were four pages, and with every page he turned to the back, a part of him died. His emotions were boiling like a baby whom ready to cry out, but as his fingertips followed the last lines of the final page, and how they were gone like the birds and the blue-orange skies, he chuckled. A very light chuckle with his chest moving to the up and went back to normal afterwards. The book was beautifully written.

 

He closed it and hugged it to his chest, smiling at his reflection in the window of the steam locomotive D51 train, yes he had an obsession with trains, since he was a kid, he and his family used to travel to the country side, and yes he had an obsession for books, when his mom used to read them for him on their long trip in the steam trains. 

 

Leo placed his book besides him and leant his head back against his chair; he looked fondly around the train, feeling the warmth of the atmosphere that reminded him of his childhood. As a light smile twitched on his features, Leo's met black, wide eyes staring at him, he blinked and looked closely to the young man who was far away from him with two seats on the other left side of the train. He has a book on his lap that he slowly raised it, faking a shock. He smiled widely to Leo. It was the same book he was reading that Leo looked at the cover again to make sure. The brunet's lips parted and slowly turned into a smile.  


 

He waved with his book at the young man as both were smiling widely at each other.  


 

Their smiles slowly faded as the two leaned to the windows next to them with their heads as they closed their eyes, he smiled to himself. Leo was flashing a glance at the black-haired, handsome young man. He wore his glasses and started writing on the inside of his book while biting his lower lip, he was writing passionately, Leo got suspicious. The man placed his book on the empty chair next to him and took his glasses off, Leo closed his eyes.  
_

 

"we arrived to the final stop! Pack all your things and make sure not to forget anything!" the female voice had awaken him from his short sleep, he rubbed his eyes and got up, standing unsteadily.  
He held the book in a hand and grabbed his suitcase in the other, with a look of excitement embraced his lucid features, he walked with enthusiastic steps through the narrow passage of the train, his eyes moved to the left where the young man was sitting, and he saw he saw him there.

 

"Did you finish the book?" Leo asked as he was passing by. The man was just standing that he turned his head to face the brunet; Leo was looking at him from behind his shoulder, the man smiled lightly at him.  


 

"This is my fourth time" the man grinned and Leo turned completely after he let an old man walk pass him. He raised his eyebrows, looking thoughtfully at the black-haired young man. "I actually come here every year, it's kind of a ritual" the man's dark eyes bored into his as Leo tried to hold the gaze, few seconds away and Leo's expression softened, he chuckled lightly.  


 

"You're a very interesting fellow, I wish we get the chance to talk again" Leo's low tone seized the atmosphere of the train, as no one was left, just the two of them. "And I hope that you'd bring something else" he pointed with his eyes at the man's book, he looked down at it and chuckled with his eyes widening.  
"You didn't like it?" the man asked.  


 

"No I didn't like it, I admired it!" Leo exclaimed excitedly, the man's eyes lit up.  


 

"It's not very bad! And I think the train is about to move, we should get out" Leo turned to the back the moment he heard the steaming whistle of the train,  
The black-haired caught his two suitcases. As they both walked rapidly in the narrow passage. Leo got out first, glanced behind and a look of intimidation dawned on his face the second the train started to move, "come on!" he shouted, squinting his eyes to prevent the bright light of the sun from hurting his eyes. The man was standing on the rim of the last step. Leo couldn't quite read what he was thinking from the expression he had on his face, but unexpectedly he jumped, with his suitcases swinging between his grips.  


 

Leo's lips parted, he saw him landing on his feet with a big grin on his face, the man was a complete psychopath, and Leo chuckled mirthlessly and went to him.  


 

"I can't feel my feet" the dark-haired stated, his knees bent and he was about to fall, the brunet reacted readily and wrapped his arms under his armpits, "I think I'm paralyzed" he looked at the light, brown eyes above him. Leo chuckled that he could no longer hold the man. He fell completely but his arms supported him against the ground and Leo sat down on the ground next to him, covering his face with his palms. They didn't know why they were chuckling or what for, but it's been a long time since Leo laughed the heart out like that way that he didn't feel like he wanted to stop.  


 

Many eyes were glancing at them, bunch of kids giggled as they walked by, and Leo just looked at the man whom he found staring at him unconsciously with a faint smile printed on his perfect features, Leo's stomach flipped uncomfortably, he glanced away, begging his body to cooperate as he tried to get up.  


 

"I knew you were a very interesting fellow" Leo exclaimed, pulling his hand at the man, the dark-haired gazed up at him and comprehension dawned across his features, he took Leo's hand in his and supported himself to get up with his other hand.  


 

"I'm glad I entertained you, sir" he raised his eyebrows, bending his head a little to the front, the brunet couldn't help but smile, he grabbed his suitcase and looked thoughtfully at the young man. "We will meet again"  


 

"I believe so" Leo crooked a smile; his voice was verging on the fond. The man grabbed his suitcases too, and was about to turn his back but his voice stopped him. "Wait a second, please" Leo exclaimed, placing his palm on the man's shoulder. "I have something for you".  


 

He settled his suitcase back to the ground and opened it, the black-haired chewed his lower lip, fondly staring at the brunet's thick, soft hair, he had the urge to touch it, he really was a psychopath, but he didn't want to act like one in front of that human being specifically.  
"Here" Leo looked up, handing the young man a book that had a black cover.  


 

"The soldiers of Salamis" the words unconsciously rolled over his throat, he glared at the brunet with a smile. "Is that for me?" he smiled softly.  


 

"Sure it is, I had a wonderful quarter hour and I'm so thankful"  


 

"Are you sure?" the man scoffed, looking at the cover of the book.  
"I am! It's the fundamental truth, I hope you enjoyed my companionship too" he slowly unlocked his suitcase and grabbed it with his left hand.  


 

"I really did, and this gift really means a lot, thank you" he shook his head lightly, shrugging his shoulder. Leo's face relaxed, he smiled as the black-haired inhaled air sharply, he looked at him the same way they looked at each other in the train, but he pulled his eyes away the second he felt them slipping to the brunet's pink lips.  


 

"Alright, I believe that it's a see you soon on that train and not a goodbye, right?" he broke the heavy silence between them as Leo lightly nodded and fixed his position. "And this is for you" he said rapidly, handing the book they shared to Leo.  


 

The brunet scowled, looking at the book, "but I already…" he lifted his head and the man was walking away from him, ruffling his hair. Leo was confused and angry at the same time, he didn't know for what purpose he gave him the book because he already had it. He turned the cover and looked at the first page, his eyes lit up.  


 

"I'm so delighted to give you this book as a little thank you, the way you smiled while reading it has helped me a lot in ways I can never explain, I found it both joyful and painful to write this book so it means a lot to me, I'm glad that you liked it  
Sergio Aguero".

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if i had mistaken with some words/grammar, i honestly worked on it at 11pm and currently it's almost 4am and i'm just tired fam.
> 
> so, dear thewriterszone, I've been preparing a lovely fanfic to thank you for the lovely support that i still haven't forgot about, and it has a happy ending! (sort of)!  
> I hope you all enjoyed it, I appreciate comments and kudos, so much! don't be stingy!  
> Your prompts are also welcomed! find me on [Tumblr](https://agueroh.tumblr.com) to make sure i receive them!  
> have a lovely day y'all!


End file.
